Race of the Stars
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: A race of 11 teams of characters from various worlds. The winning team gets one million pounds. They have to follow the clues to the money.
1. The Race Begins

**Race of the Stars!**

"Hello and welcome of the stars! Today, 11 teams from various worlds will compete in a race to reach one million pounds, whose location none of them knows. They must follow a series of clues, and overcome various obstacles. I'm you host **Heartless Dragon**, here with my good friend Sora."

"Hi everyone," added Sora, "lets meet the teams!"

* * *

**Team 1: Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect**

**From: The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy**

**Relationship: Friends**

"An emergency teleport system sent use here," explained Ford, "so we though we'd take part in the race."

"The money would be nice," added Arthur, "but I don't think its legal currency where we come from. We would have to spend it before we leave.

**Team 2: Mr Gracey and Ramsley**

**From: The Haunted Mansion**

**Relationship: Master and Butler**

"When the Master stated that he wanted to take part in this race I refused," commented Ramsley, "but then he said that if I didn't I would be fired, and I've sacrificed too much for him to allow myself to be fired."  
"I don't need the money," explains Mr Gracey, "but it's fun to leave the mansion for a while."

**Team 3: Sabrina Spellman and Salem the cat**

**From: Sabrina**

**Relationship: Girl and pet**

"Salem! You said you'd have your real body for this race!" shouted Sabrina.

"I lied," replied Salem, "I just want the money!"

**Team 4: Fry and Leela**

**From: Futurama**

**Relationship: Friends**

"Working for planet express just doesn't pay well," explained Leela, "so we're here for the money."

"Also this is out first da…"

"FRY! I told you we're not dating!"

**Team 5: Frasier and Niles Crane**

**From: Frasier**

**Relationship: Brothers**

"Dad, we're not doing it," stated Frasier.

"You gave them your word and your backing down!" exclaimed Martin Crane.

"No dad," added Niles, "you signed us up for this behind our backs, we never wanted to be here."

"Yeah well, whoever signed you up you're still doing it."

**Team 6: Penelope and Parker**

**From: Thunderbirds**

**Relationship: Lady and Butler**

"I have given milady my word that I will win us this race,"commented Parker.

"I don't need the money," commented Lady Penelope, "I just want some not-thunderbirds glory!"

**Team 7: Count Olaf and Sunny Baudelaire**

**From: A series of unfortunate events**

**Relationship: Villain and victim**

"Olaf give us back Sunny!" shouted Violet and Klaus.  
"No I told you!" replied Olaf "once I have the money I won't need to hunt you anymore, so its in your best interests that you let me keep her until the end of the race."

"Niva!" added Sunny, which probably means, "It's worth it if he stops chasing us."

**Team 8: The Doctor and Rose Tyler**

**From: Doctor Who**

**Relationship: Friends (And more)**

"The TARDIS has broken down and we need some pretty expensive parts to fix it," explained the Doctor, "we need the money to buy them."

"I suggested the race because it sounds fun," added Rose.

**Team 9: Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner**

**From: Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Relationship: Friends**

"Remind me again Jack, why are we here?" asked Will.

"For the treasure," answered Jack, "also, I think you'll find winning will impress Miss Turner."

"Fine, I'll race!" stated Will.

**Team 10: Puss in Boots and Donkey**

**From: Shrek (2)**

**Relationship: Friends**

"We're just here to have some fun," stated Donkey.

"We shall be the victors of this quest!" added Puss.

**Team 11: Bernard Black and Manny Bianco**

**From: Black Books**

**Relationship: Employer and Employee**

"Bernard, who's minding the shop?" asked Manny.

"Oh, I've got Fran covering. Now get me some wine!"

"But the rules say we have to be sober." Explained Manny.

"Aw Feck!"

* * *

"Right, now here's my Psycho sister Mirry to start the race," announced **Heartless Dragon**. Mirry walked up to the line of waiting teams.

"Okay people, we want a nice clean race with no cheating of dirty tactics. Yeah right, do whatever you want!" The assembled racers cheered. "Now, on your marks, get set… Mr Gracey, I love you!"

"Oh not it's that stalker Ramsley! Hurry start the race!" screamed Mr Gracey.

"Oh for goodness sake," commented Sora. He shot a beam of light from his keyblade. "GO!"

"And they're off!" shouted **Heartless Dragon** as the teams sped off. Our teams have been told to catch a plane to Hollow bastion in the Kingdom Hearts world where they will receive their first clue off Merlin."

"Now we're going to wait at Twilight Town, where the first stretch ends," added Sora. "And let me add that the last team to finish each stretch will be eliminated until there are only three teams left."

"So, see you in Twilight Town!" stated **Heartless Dragon**.

(They are off. You can advance your favourite in the race by cheering for them. Their position at the end of the next chapter will be determined by the amount of votes they get. So get reviewing and help you favourite team win!)

_Here is my disclaimer for the whole fanfic, I only own myself._

Oh, Inspector Brown and Orange Sora, this is based on your great stories. I hope you don't mind I just really liked the idea.


	2. The First Clue

**Race of the Stars! – The First clue**

The teams are running at full speed towards the airport.

(Donkey and Puss currently in First)

"We're winning Donkey, don't stop now," ordered Puss.

"Shut up and keep running!" countered Donkey.

(Jack and Will currently in Second)

"We're behind Jack, pick up the pace."

"Pick up the pace? I'm Captain Jack sparrow mate!"

(Sabrina Spellman and Sabrina currently in Third)

"Hurry Sabrina! You want that money don't you?" asked Salem.

"I'd be faster if I didn't have to carry you," retorted Sabrina. Suddenly Ford pushes past them.

(Arthur and Ford currently in Third)

"Hurry Arthur!" he shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied Arthur.

(Sabrina and Salem currently in Fourth)

"Sabrina!"

"Shut up!"

(Count Olaf and Sunny Baudelaire currently in Fifth)

"Why did I pick the Orphan that can't run for itself!" gasped Olaf.

"Higaf!" answered Sunny, which probably means, "Because you're a stupid villain!"

(Fry and Leela currently in Sixth)

"Come on Fry, we need that money!" shouted Leela.

"Maybe I'd go faster with a kiss," began Fry before Leela slapped him. "You know that's just going to slow me down."

"You mean you can go slower?" asked Mr Gracey as he sped past them.

(Mr Gracey and Ramsley currently in Sixth)

"You can't beat the dead," commented Mr Gracey.

"Indeed sir," stated Ramsley.

(Fry and Leela currently in Seventh)

"FRY!" screeched Leela.

"Come on, you slapped me! You cannot blame me for that!"

(The Doctor and Rose currently in Eighth)

"We'll never get those parts at this rate! Hurry!" ordered the Doctor.

"Relax, we'll find a way," countered Rose, "Just have fun."

(Bernard and Manny currently in Ninth)

"Wine, I want wine!" shouted Bernard.

"If we win you can spend the money on wine, 500 thousand pounds worth!" explained Manny."

"Of course! RUN MANNY!"

(Penelope and Parker currently in Tenth)

"Faster Parker, we're behind!" ordered Lady Penelope.

"I'm going as fast as I can Milady," replied Parker, "and might I add that you're no queen of speed."

"Parker!"

"Sorry Milady."

(Frasier and Niles currently last)

"Frasier I don't run there must be an easier way!" commented Niles.

"Over there, a road! We can catch a taxi," replied Frasier.

"Brilliant!" stated Niles. They ran to the road and hailed a Taxi, "To the airport and step on it!" They got in and the Taxi sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile Donkey and Puss have reached the airport. They ran up to the ticket desk.

"2 tickets to Hollow Bastion please," requested Puss.

"Here you go," replied the attendant, handing them over, "The flight leaves in half an hour." A moment later Jack and will burst through the doors and bought tickets on the same flight. A taxi pulled up outside and Frasier and Niles climbed out.

"Brilliant plan Frasier!" repeated Niles. They ran to the desk and bought tickets. Next came Arthur and Ford, who also bought tickets. Then Sabrina ran to the desk.

"One adult and one cat for Hollow bastion please," she stated. The attendant handed them over.

"You're in luck, this is the last ticket for the flight leaving in," they checked a clock, "only twenty minutes."

"Great!" replied Sabrina.

"Your cat will have to go in the pet hold," added the attendant.

"What?" yelled Salem.

"You heard her," answered Sabrina conjuring up a cat basket and pushing Salem into it, "See you in Hollow Bastion."

"This is unfair, inhumane, I'll get you for this Sabrina…" shouted Salem as he was carried off. A moment later Olaf and Sunny charged up to the desk.

"Two for Hollow Bastion, now!" demanded Olaf.

"Here you go, the flight leaves in an hour," stated the attendant, "you just missed the last tickets for the flight leaving in fifthteen minutes.

"Damn!" shouted Olaf.

"Kiffag!" added Sunny, which probably means, "Ha, serves you right!" After that Mr Gracey and Ramsley, Fry and Leela and The Doctor and Rose also bought tickets for that flight. However when Bernard and Manny approached the desk.

"You two are in luck, we've just had a cancellation and there are two tickets left on the flight leaving in… only five minutes, you'd have to get there fast."

"We'll take them," replied Manny. The attendant handed the tickets over.

"Run Manny!" yelled Bernard and they sped off. Finally Penelope and Parker staggered in and bought tickets on the later flight.

* * *

Flight one – Leaving now:Puss in Boots and Donkey

Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner

Frasier and Niles Crane

Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect

Sabrina Spellman and Salem the cat

Bernard and Manny

* * *

Flight two – Leaving in 50 minutes:Count Olaf and Sunny

Mr Gracey and Ramsley

Fry and Leela

The Doctor and Rose

Penelope and Parker

* * *

(On Flight One)

A voice rang out over the intercom.

"Hello and welcome to flight 207 to Hollow Bastion. This is your captain speaking; the journey will take around an hour. Enjoy your flight." Frasier and Niles had positioned themselves near the door, with Jack and Will on the other side of the isle. Behind them sat Arthur and Ford and behind the Crane brothers were Sabrina. Bernard and Manny were sat behind her with Puss and Donkey on the opposite side of the isle. By the time they landed in Hollow Bastion the other flight was already in the air.

Frasier and Niles were first out of the plane, followed by Jack and Will, then Sabrina, then Arthur and Ford who practically pushed aside by Bernard and Manny who sped past them. Finally came Puss and Donkey. Unfortunately Sabrina had to go and collect Salem, which left her behind the rest of the racers from that flight. With cat in arms, she sped out of the airport. However, she saw Frasier and Niles bickering outside, and slipped past them.

"It's this way!

"No, it's this way!"

"Look, the other racers went this way!" explained Niles.

"But that sign says that Merlin's house is this way!" countered Frasier.

"They can't all be wrong, look even Sabrina is going against the sign!" retorted Niles.

"Well we'll just be in the lead then!" stated Frasier. They bickered for a few minutes before finally agreeing to follow the sign. Meanwhile Captain Jack and Will have reached Merlin's house. They knocked on the door.

"Welcome," stated Merlin opening the door in front of them. He handed them a box, "the first clue is in there." They opened it and read.

_Take a gummi ship to Disney Castle and seek out the door to the past. Its location will be locked so the switch must be found. In the past you must chose your challenge. Upon completion, you will receive your next clue._

"To the gummi ships!" shouted Will. Next to receive their clue was Bernard and Manny, then Arthur and Ford, then Puss and Donkey and finally Sabrina and Salem.

* * *

However, by this time the second flight has arrived and Olaf and Sunny, Mr Gracey and Ramsley, Fry and Leela, The Doctor and Rose and Penelope and Parker have sped out of the airport.

"I'll reverse the sign," mused Olaf, who placed the sigh pointing the wrong way before speeding along the oath it had pointed down. Unfortunately Puss had already reversed the sign, and it was Olaf who went in the wrong direction. Eventually All but Olaf and Sunny, and Niles and Frasier had received their clue. Frasier and Niles eventually stopped to ask someone.

"Do you know where Merlin's house is?" asked Frasier.

"Yes," replied the man.

"Can you tell us?" asked Niles.

"No," replied the man starting to walk off. However, a woman joined them.

"Leon be nice. Just go back towards the airport, down the steps and turn right, it will be right in front of you, you can't miss it," she explained.

"Thank you," replied Frasier as they ran off.

"I told you I was right!" commented Niles. They passed Olaf and Sunny, who turned around to follow the brothers. Eventually both teams received their clues and left in Gummi Ships.

* * *

Captain Jack and Will, being familiar with Gummi ship controls, had already reached Disney Castle. However Bernard and Manny had sped off in the wrong direction and were overtaken by Ford, who could fly almost anything, and Puss and Donkey, who had gotten lucky. Manny finally worked out the controls as Sabrina sped past them, having used magic to learn how to fly the ship.

Next came Fry and Leela, and the Doctor and Rose, who raced their ships to the castle. They were followed closely by Penelope and Parker, who were familiar with Thunderbird controls, therefore could work out how to fly Gummi ships. Mr Gracey and Ramsley had some trouble but found a manual under the seat and soon sped off. Frasier and Niles did not have a clue what to do, but between them managed to push the right buttons and Olaf simply blackmailed a pilot to fly him there. Eventually every team was at Disney Castle and looking for the switch to reach the door to the past.

(Remember to cheer your favourite team on in the reviews. It will affect how well they do in the race)


	3. Door to the Past

**Race of the Stars – Door to the Past**

_As they are searching the castle, the order does not really matter but the events will be covered in the order they arrived in last chapter_

(Jack and Will arrived first)

The pirates were out of their gummi ship the moment it had landed. They emerged from the hanger into the garden.

"Where to?" asked Will.

"We're going to get help," replied Jack, "I know the queen, we'll ask her."

"Will she help?" asked Will.

"Of course she will," answered Jack, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" They entered the castle and headed down the hall.

"She should be in the library," commented Jack.

"And where's that?" asked Will.

"Ah, replied Jack, "now that I don't know."

"Oh very useful."

(Arthur and Ford arrived second)

"Well done Ford we're here!" commented Arthur as they disembarked.

"Look at this hanger," ordered Ford, "if there's a hidden switch it's probably here."

"How will we get to it?" asked Arthur, "There are no platforms.

"We'll climb," replied Ford. He leapt onto one of the cogs, but had to quickly shift position as it came close to another. "Come on Arthur!"

"Oh dear," muttered Arthur, jumping after him. They had to constantly keep moving to avoid being crushed, making searching for a switch practically impossible. Soon they were both very near to cogs that were turning towards each other. To avoid being crushed they had to leap off the cogs into the pit below.

(Puss and Donkey arrived third)

They had a problem as soon as they had landed.

"Err, donkey, you know the doors were open when we arrived and we pulled the shut?" asked Puss nervously.

"Yes," replied Donkey.

"Well we can't get them open again," stated Puss, "We have no opposable thumb for the handle!"

"Crud!" commented Donkey, "SOMEONE LET US OUT!"

(Sabrina and Salem arrived fourth)

Sabrina and Salem arrived just in time to hear Donkey's shout. Taking pity, she opened the ship door and let them out. As Donkey and Puss sped off, Sabrina noticed Arthur and Ford falling. She quickly conjured a net to stop them for killing themselves and set off in search of the switch.

"Where shall we go Sabrina?" asked Salem. She chose a random door and tried it.

"Get out of my bath!" shouted Donald who had been bathing in there. Sabrina quickly shut the door and moved on.

"This place is mad!" she commented.

(Bernard and Manny arrived fifth)

"Switch, switch, where would you put a switch?" demanded Bernard.

"Err, the boiler room!" replied Manny.

"Brilliant!" commented Bernard, "but where is it?"

"Follow the heating pipes!" shouted Manny. They soon located a pipe and followed it. I led them down a flight of stairs and into a cellar containing a large boiler. After a few minutes of searching Manny stood up. "I FOUND IT THE SWITCH!"

(Fry and Leela arrived sixth and the Doctor and Rose arrived a moment later seventh.)

Both teams disembarked at the same time. As they entered the castle they heard a shout.

"I FOUND IT THE SWITCH!" Both teams sped in the direction it had came from and burst in on Bernard and Manny.

"Press it, press it!" shouted Fry.

"I don't know, maybe we should see what it's connected too," countered Leela.

"What could happen?" asked Rose.

"Well, began the Doctor, "It could be connected to that boiler an if there was a faulty wire it could overcharge the boiler causing it to explode smashing the ceiling and trapping us in here."

"For goodness sake I'm pressing it!" yelled Bernard. He pressed the button and… the boiler exploded.

"OUT!" shouted the Doctor. Unfortunately, in their eagerness to save people, the Doctor and Rose were trapped inside as rubble blocked the door; however, the other two teams escaped.

"Doctor, I think we can get through that crack in the wall!" commented Rose. They crawled through the crack and found themselves next to the cornerstone of light. "What is it?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," replied the Doctor, "but I think that is the door to the past."

"You're right! It wasn't the right switch but it worked, lets go!"

(Penelope and Parker arrived eighth)

"I think it's this way Milady!" commented Parker as they walked down the main hallway. They reached a door right at the end of the corridor and pushed it open. Inside they found Minnie Mouse talking to Jack and Will.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but if you're with the race I'm not allowed to tell you where the switch is." As the pirates started to search the library, Penelope and Parker left and headed back down the corridor. However, they soon met Mr Gracey and Ramsley.

(Mr Gracey and Ramsley arrived ninth)

About halfway up the main corridor Mr Gracey and Ramsley met Penelope and Parker.

"No good going that way," commented Penelope, "the only room is the library and it's full of pirates."

"Like you'd tell us the truth, you're our opponent," retorted Mr Gracey. He and Ramsley pushed past them and reached the library. They entered the room and joined in the pirates search.

"It seems that she was correct," stated Ramsley.

"Shut up!"

(Frasier and Niles arrived tenth with Olaf and Sunny arriving moments later in Eleventh)

"Let's think logically Niles, this switch is obviously very important, it leads to the past," explained Frasier.

"So, it will be in the most important part of the castle…," added Niles.

"The Throne room!" they both exclaimed. They sped off and were followed by Olaf, who was still clutching Sunny. A few minutes later, they found the throne room behind a huge set of doors.

"It should be up near the throne!" commented Frasier. As they started walking towards it, Olaf sped past them.

"I thank you for finding this place!" he shouted to them as he reached the throne and pulled the switch behind it. A section of the floor slid away, revealing a hidden staircase, right in front of Frasier.

"WE'VE FOUND IT!" yelled Niles foolishly as he and Frasier ran down the stairs. Within a minute, every team had reached the throne room. They crammed into the door to the past and joined the line for the clue.

Queue order: The Doctor and Rose (Got in first through the crack in the wall)

Frasier and Niles

Olaf and Sunny

Puss and Donkey

Jack and Will

Sabrina and Salem

Arthur and Ford

Fry and Leela

Bernard and Manny

Penelope and Parker

Mr Gracey and Ramsley

(Please Review and cheer on your favourite! The Kingdom hearts section will end next chapter)


	4. The First leg Ends

**Race of the Stars – The first leg ends**

"Hello teams, my name is Pete and I'm here to tell you how this challenge works. You have a choice of four activities and you receive the next clue after completing the task. The twist is you don't know what the task is until you're in there, you only get told the name. The Tasks are Mickey's house, scene of the fire, Lilliput and construction yard. If you fail, you can try again in 5 minutes however, you must choose a different task. If you fail them all then you must wait another 10 minutes and then will be given your clue." The racers were queuing in front of four windows that were floating in midair. Pete the cat was standing in the centre of the windows.

"We'll do Lilliput!" stated the Doctor. Pete directed them to the window and they stepped into it and vanished.

"We'll do Mickey's house," replied Frasier when asked by Pete. Olaf and sunny chose Scene of the fire therefore Jack and Will had to do Construction yard.

(The Doctor and Rose)

_Welcome, in this challenge you must knock down all of the houses in 1 minute. Begin!_

"Where's that voice coming from?" asked Rose?

"It doesn't matter," replied the Doctor, "Get smashing!"

(Frasier and Niles)

_Welcome, in this challenge you must carry all three items of furniture up the stairs within a minute. Begin!_

"Frasier I can't do this, you know I don't lift," stated Niles

"Oh shut up Niles!" retorted Frasier, grabbing one end of a table."

(Olaf and Sunny)

_Welcome, in this challenge you must use the buckets of water to put out all four fires. Begin!_

"What!" yelled Olaf, "I love fire, and I refuse to put them out!"

"Riha!" screamed Sunny, which probably means, "Well I can't do this on my own, I'm smaller then the buckets!"

(Jack and Will)

_Welcome, in this challenge you must construct the wall within a minute. Begin!_

"An easy challenge Jack," commented Will, "Get working."

"This task may be easy but no doubt harder tasks will come, savvy?" The pirates set about building the wall.

(Back to the queue)

1 minute after the teams had entered the windows they emerged again.

"The Doctor and Rose, and Jack and Will, you have succeeded in your challenges and now receive your clue," stated Pete. He handed envelopes to those teams, who sped back to the door. "Frasier and Niles, and Olaf and Sunny, you have failed your challenges and therefore must wait 5 minutes. Would the next four in line please choose you challenges."

Sabrina and Salem chose Construction Yard, Puss and Donkey chose Lilliput, Arthur and Ford chose Mickey's house, therefore Fry and Leela had to do scene of the fire.

(Fry and Leela)

"Come on Fry we have to put out these fires!" commented Leela.

"Good," replied Fry, "because our love is hotter then… stop… chocking… me!"

"NO!"

(Back to the Queue)

One minute after the teams had entered the windows they emerged again.

"Sabrina and Salem, Puss and Donkey, and Arthur and Ford, you have succeeded in your challenges and now receive you clue," stated Pete. He handed envelopes to those teams who sped back to the door. "Fry and Leela, you have failed you challenge and therefore must wait five minutes. Would the final three in line please choose their challenges. Bernard and Manny chose Mickey's House, Penelope and Parker chose Construction Yard and Mr Gracey and Ramsley chose Scene of the Fire. They soon emerged, all of them received their clues and they left. Two minutes later Pete spoke again. "Frasier and Niles and Olaf and Sunny, please choose your challenges." Frasier and Niles chose scene of the fire and Olaf and Sunny chose Construction Yard. When they emerged and were handed their clues Fry and Leela chose Lilliput. They too succeeded and left. The clue said

_Return to your Gummi ships and fly to Twilight Town where this leg ends. Last to check in is eliminated!_

By now, the first three teams had reached their gummi ships and taken off. Within minutes the rest of the teams were in the hanger.

"Hey Donkey," stated Puss, "Remember to jam something against the door handle so we don't get trapped again." Eventually the final Gummi ship had taken off and sped towards Twilight Town. With elimination imminent, the teams were getting more desperate, and many of the gummi ships were damaged in a large dogfight that developed.

It started when Leela, desperate not to lose, fired several shots at the gummi ships in front. One of Penelope and Parker's engines was hit and their ship went spiralling out of control. Several of the teams turned their ships round and fired back in retaliation, more ships were hit and soon the whole race was fighting.

(The Doctor and Rose)

"Doctor do something!" shouted Rose.

"I am doing something!" retorted the Doctor whilst swerving the ship out of the way of several shots.

"I mean fight back!"

"No, my way's more fun. You see, I am working my way towards the edge of the battle. Then it's just a short flight to Twilight town whilst they're distracted."

(Puss and Donkey)

"Puss look!" demanded Donkey, "That ship's breaking away from the battle. It's trying to get their first."  
"After it!" replied Puss.

It wasn't long before more ships realised what was happening and the battle was abandoned. However by now Penelope and Parker had spiralled all the way to Beast's Castle.

(Penelope and Parker)

"Milady, maybe if we jam the steering in the opposite direction we'll be able to fly in a straight line," commented Parker.

"Good idea," replied Lady Penelope. This worked, allowing them to slowly fly to Twilight Town.

Meanwhile the first ship has landed in front of the waiting crowd.

"Hello again," stated **Heartless Dragon**, "And it seems like the first team has arrived back."

The door opened to reveal…

**Thanks for reading, please review… only joking!**

…Puss in Boots and Donkey.

"Congratulations," commented Sora, "As the winners of this leg you receive £1000."

"Hey thanks," replied Donkey. He and Puss walked over to a waiting refreshment table.

Next to check in were The Doctor and Rose, followed closely by Jack and Will. A few minutes later came Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect, followed a moment later by Fry and Leela. Soon came Sabrina and Salem, then Bernard and Manny, then Frasier and Niles. After them came Mr Gracey and Ramsley, followed by Olaf and Sunny. Olaf was still firing upon Mr Gracey and Ramsley and had to be dragged away from the controls.

Half an hour later Penelope and Parker finally landed in Twilight Town.

"Bad luck," commented **Heartless Dragon**, "but as the last to check in you have been eliminated from the race."

"But for taking part you receive these certificates," added Sora, handing the certificates to them.

"Aw well," sighed Penelope, "At lest it was fun."

"Now, the next leg of the race will begin tomorrow," explained **Heartless Dragon**,to the remaining racers, **"** with you all leaving in the order you arrived in."

**Coming in the next leg…**

"They killed him!"

"Well don't look at me they're nothing to do with the race!"

"It's still your fault! You opened up the doors between world and they just waltzed right into this one!"

"But what are they?"

"Daleks!"

**Please review; remember to cheer on your favourite!**


	5. Comercial Break 1

**Commercial Break One**

_**We're interrupting Race of the Stars to bring you these commercial messages**_

"My dog is a fussy eater. Whenever I give him caviar or roast turkey, he just turns up his nose at it. So now, I give him Dogginosh. He may not have good taste but he does eat, what he likes. Wait, why are you looking at me like that spot… spot… spot get down! DOWN! AAARRGH!"

**_We're interrupting this commercial due to scenes of violence. Apparently, spot _likes _his owner_**

_**Meanwhile at an undisclosed conference room location**_

Yoda, the Cheshire Cat, Marvin the paranoid android, Buffy the vampire slayer and Sherlock Holmes are sitting around a conference table. One room has eleven TV screens; each screen shows a video of on of the team's location.

"Eliminated Penelope and Parker are. Owe me two grand you do cat," stated Yoda.

"Hmm, I was sure that it would be Olaf and Sunny going out first," sighed the Cheshire Cat, handing the money over.

"I suppose you wondering why I bought you all here," stated Holmes, interrupting further conversation.

"No," replied Buffy, "because you didn't bring us here, we're just here to watch the race."

"I think you should know I'm feeling very depressed," commented Marvin.

"Oh lighten up," retorted Buffy.

"Anyway, I have solved the mystery. The murderer was you Yoda," yelled Holmes dramatically.

"Know what you are talking about, I do not," replied Yoda.

"There's not been a murder," pointed out Buffy.

"Why is he even here?" asked the Cheshire Cat, "Hey Buffy, I bet you 2 grand that it's Olaf out next!"

"You are on," she replied.

_**Back to the commercial**_

"My legs! Help me! For the love of God help me!"

"Somebody shoot the dog!"

"No bullets sir!"

"We'll he'll become full eventually. Besides, you still have your arms left. Oops my mistake he's started on them now."

_**And now, back to the race**_


End file.
